


もっと溢れる。

by 5x20



Category: 5x20 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5x20/pseuds/5x20





	もっと溢れる。

第13章 もっと溢れる。

N side  
門“啪嗒”一聲關上的瞬間。

N「愛拔sa、」

相葉桑把手中的行李扔到一旁，緊緊抱住了我。

A「nino........ 」

他啾啾地輕啄我的臉，癢癢的。  
撫摸著我的背的那雙手向下遊移到了臀部。  
本以為會被那雙手用力地捏住，卻沒想到他輕輕地揉動起我臀部的軟肉，被嚇了一跳。

N「等等，相葉桑！」

A「哈～......比直接摸屁股還要色情。」

N「蛤？！」

A「不穿內褲是會這麼興奮的啊……」

相葉桑佩服般的點著頭，手上揉弄我屁股的動作也沒停下，時不時換成用掌心溫柔地拂過整個臀部。

N「真是的，是你的摸法太色情了啦！」

A「因為我摸的時候腦袋裡全是色色的事情嘛！」

N「你是笨蛋嘛……總之先進屋吧。」

我拿起東西往客廳走，他則默默地跟在我後面。

......總覺得屁股感受到了強烈的視線。  
原來他其實是臀控嗎？

N「之前在車裡你也各種摸來摸去的........要是被發現了該怎麼辦啦。」

A「因為！nino總是一臉可愛的表情偷看我嘛……  
我以為你是想讓我摸摸你。」

N「蛤？！怎麼可能！」

A「好啦好啦，對不起了啦  
好不容易兩人獨處了，別彆扭了💗過來」

相葉桑坐在沙發上，朝我張開雙臂。  
.......可惡，好帥。

不過，確實這段時間用來彆扭很浪費。  
反正肯定馬上就會被相葉桑迷住，跟他撒嬌的。

我跨坐在相葉桑膝蓋上，面對面抱在一起。  
我喜歡這個姿勢。  
平時看不到的，相葉桑抬頭看我的姿勢。相葉桑的帥氣值也會提升。

在這段相互對視的甜蜜時光中，我完全進入了少女模式。  
......我們，現在超有戀人的感覺。

N「.......ma君。」

A「fufu，怎麼了？」

N「沒穿內褲的我的色情的小屁股……你摸摸看」

我扭了扭屁股，示意相葉桑貼在我腰側的手。

A「很擅長撒嬌呢，nino……」

相葉桑色氣的低音。

N「唔嗯...... 」

屁股被像是剛才那樣揉弄，不斷交換著甜美的深吻。

A「為什麼nino那麼甜美，那麼美味啊……」

相葉桑一邊舔去我嘴巴流出的唾液，一邊低語道。

N「我也想過一樣的事...... 」

我爬下相葉桑的膝蓋，在他雙腿之間用手緩緩地撫摸硬邦邦的小相葉。

A「.....！」

N「這裡也很美味哦……」

就像他在休息室對我做的一樣，我隔著牛仔褲含住了小相葉。

A「.......這個，真牙白啊。」

對吧？  
畢竟我沒能忍住。

準備伸手拉拉鍊的時候，被相葉桑制止了。

N「怎麼了？」

A「畢竟.......我還沒洗澡不能讓你舔。」

誒，意外的還有點理智嘛。  
......真不好玩。

我生氣地鼓起了臉，而相葉桑啾地給了我一個可愛的吻。

A「到浴室裡會好好給你做色色的事情的啦……」

N「！..... 」

他在我耳邊低語道，我差點軟了腰。

這種聲音，太犯規了.....  
浴室裡只有水流聲和在kiss的間隙漏出的呻吟。

渾身濕透地沉醉于相葉桑的吻中。  
其間相葉桑也不斷揉弄著我的屁股，兩人的那人相互摩擦著，止不住發出甜蜜的呻吟。

N「唔嗯......哈，啊嗯！」

A「nino……。超工口...... 」

身子突然被翻了個個，相葉桑從身後抱住我。  
相葉桑一邊用舌頭舔弄著我的後頸，一邊一下子用力捏住我的兩個乳頭。

N「啊———！」

相葉桑硬邦邦的那個頂在我的屁股上，心臟撲通撲通的狂跳....

這個今天要進入我......

A「......我幫你洗。」

N「欸……等，嗯啊！！」

沾滿了泡泡的手繼續著剛才那種令人心神蕩漾的愛撫。  
我也很想報復回去，但因為背對著他而束手無策，只能不住地呻吟。

全身被來回地撫摸著，他一臉滿足地看著氣喘吁吁的我。

A「真是個可愛的小屁股.... 」

感覺相葉桑在我身後蹲了下來，我急了起來。

N「喂！！」

相葉桑啾啾地親吻著我屁股。  
他順著股縫舔過，我背上一陣寒顫。

N「啊啊啊啊啊嗯！！」

我也分不清到底是舒服還是不舒服。  
但總之是羞恥得讓人受不了。

N「不要，ma君！不要舔屁股！！」

A「......不行嗎？」

N「太羞恥了啦……」

看到相葉桑垂頭喪氣看著我的樣子，我的心有些動搖了。  
也不是絕對不可以。  
但是在那麼亮的地方，而且只有我被這樣.....

N「而且.... 」

我輕輕摸上小相葉。

N「你什麼時候才讓我舔.....？」

想快點含進口中。  
想看到被我弄到舒服的相葉桑。

 

A side

N「你什麼時候才讓我舔.....？」

本就因為濕透了的頭髮和身子而顯得愈發色氣，再加上那傷心的眼神和小聲的嘟囔。

好美....  
感覺自己真的要被吸進nino的眼睛裡。

N「只是射一次不會軟下去的對吧……？  
訥，讓我嘗一口嘛～。」

還是那麼工口。  
把臉湊到我的胸前蹭來蹭去的nino像只小貓。  
一邊慢慢摩挲著我的那個，一邊稍稍抬起靠過來的臉龐，向我投來上目線。

N「.....去床上.....給你做色色的事情。」

nino模仿著我剛剛說的話，明明是他自己說的，說完後卻滿臉通紅地低下了頭。

啊～……。真是太可愛了，我該怎麼辦啦。

想把你弄哭。  
想看nino脫力地靠在我身上的樣子。

什麼的，我內心還真是扭曲啊。（笑

A「我很期待哦，nino醬。」

我吻了一下他通紅的臉頰，他那可愛的眸子動搖了。

N「.....，我先出去了！」

看著逃似的匆匆忙忙跑出浴室的nino，喜愛之情湧上心頭。  
我的心被每次見面都變得更加可愛的nino給狠狠地抓住了哦。

說起來。

.....超級色的事情，是指什麼啊。

對真的期待起來了的自己苦笑了一下，匆忙地沖洗了下身子後去追nino。


End file.
